


There's a New Band in Town

by Fandom_Gal



Series: Blue and Pink are Complimentary [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Gal/pseuds/Fandom_Gal
Summary: Murdoc pesters 2D, Noodle and Russel into checking out the newest animated ban on the block; The Filthy Pink Project. 2D is hesitant at first, but finds there's something about this plucky band.





	There's a New Band in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little series I'm working on and this is the first chapter of that series. It's really just for fun, so I'm not trying to take anything too seriously.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback and criticism in the comments below.

“There's a new virtual band on at the O2 tonight, a debut of four tasty looking birds, as far as I've heard, D.” Murdoc shoved the poster into 2D's face again, pulling him right out of his creative process. He grabbed the poster, from the hand of his green-skinned bandmate, looking over the pink flyer, deep black eyes flicking over the name of this new band; _The Filthy Pink Project_. 2D looked up at Murdoc, who was looking back at him expectantly, a big smile plastered on his green face.

“Mudz, what exactly is the benefit, of going to somefink like this, when we are trying to make a new album, ourselves?” 2D went back to writing, scribbling out the jumpy squiggle he'd just written by mistake, thanks to the disruption. Murdoc scoffed, flopping down onto 2D’s bed and made more of his signature Murdoc noises, until 2D stopped again, to glare at him. “What?!”

“Well… it's just that, I sort of promised old iron balls at Warner we'd go, you see. And you know what he's like. It's a favour!” Murdoc was hanging upside down, off the end of 2D’s bed, looking at him like a wounded bird, if the bird was a Satanist arsehole. 2D turned his back again, trying to look like he was busy, hoping Murdoc would leave. “Pleeeeease, D. It's my neck if we're not there. Don't make me drag ya. It's a fucking, free pass to stare at some pretty girls, what more do you want, face ache?!” Murdoc picked up one of the books on the floor and chucked it at 2D’s head.

“Ow!!” The full weight of a hardback print, of 1984 by George Orwell, collided directly with the back of his head, if he hadn't taken those four _Nurofen_ earlier, no doubt it would've hurt even worse. “Alright, alright I'll go! Fucksake…” 2D stood up, running a hand through his blue hair, with annoyance.

“Good lad! Now, get dressed, we're leaving in two hours.” Murdoc sprung up off the bed, giving 2D a “playful” slap on the back, though painful may have been a more, apt description. His bandmate scurried out quickly, obviously wanting to be the first one in the bathroom, to preen for the new girls on the block. 2D just sighed, while rifling through his wardrobe for a decent outfit.

Two hours later, on the dot, Murdoc filed everyone out of the house and into the car. Insisting on driving them _to_ the gig, so he wouldn't have to drive them back. Stupid fair driving system. 2D sat by the window in the back, next to Noodle and lit up a fag, to calm his nerves. Russ had to sit in the front, next to Murdoc, having lost all eight rounds of Rock, Paper Scissors. The band hadn't been to an event, all together, since, just after the _Plastic Beach_ fiasco. It was more than a bit scary. 2D almost blazed through half a packet of Mayfair’s before they reached the O2 Arena. Though Murdoc spent an additional ten minutes, fannying about, trying to find a parking spot so they wouldn't have to pay for valet. Only to end up using the valet parking anyway, when they couldn't find anything.

“If we come back and see a scratch on this car, we’ll have your guts for garters, capiché?” He handed them the keys, and stormed off, the usual Murdoc threat, he loved that car, probably, just a tad less than he loved shagging. 2D, Noodle and Russel all chipped in and gave the two valet workers £20, each, for their troubles, before following their green skinned leader, into the O2.

“So, this new band then, what does everyone think?” Russel asked the group, as they made their way into the arena, Noodle was excited, it wasn't often new virtual bands came about. Perhaps due to the _Gorillaz_ own success, it scared them off a bit?

“I think they're going to be brilliant! Apparently, they're an alternative synth, four piece.” Noodle was checking her phone, for more information, there was a lot of buzz around this band on Twitter, they were all named after pink sweets, as their gimmick. The fact they played synth perked 2D up a bit, he wondered what their sound would be like, lost up in his thoughts again he zoned out as Murdoc, Russel and Noodle talked amongst themselves. Murdoc even had to grab him a few times, when they were asked to stop for a few photos and autographs. Once they'd gotten to their seats, Murdoc gave 2D a swift slap, where he'd lobbed the book at him, earlier. Bringing him, back into his body, even though it was a, mostly unnecessary gesture.

“Focus up, face ache! The girls will be on in a minute.” 2D just gave him the finger, when what he really wanted to do, was toss him down the aisle, maybe break that wonky nose of his, a ninth time. Noodle cleared her throat, leaning forward to look at Murdoc.

“Actually, their keyboardist identifies as genderfluid, with a preference on they/them pronouns.” She corrected him, while putting her phone on silent. Murdoc made some scoffing noises sitting further back in his seat. Russel motioned for a low-five, for Noodle’s swift correction, grin uncontained. 2D smirked too; it wasn't often they got to put Murdoc in his place, so they all took chances where they could.

Suddenly, the house lights gradually dimmed down, replaced with several bright pink flood lights, placed around the edge of the stage. Three silhouettes stood out, one sitting behind a big drum set, one sitting behind a nice looking, keyboard and the last standing, holding what looked to be a classic Gibson Les Paul. The music started up; the heavy thrumming synth opening to, _Strict Machine_ by _Goldfrapp_. The middle of the backdrop pulled slowly open, pink smoke that carried a sugary scent, drifted out from the edges, to reveal a fourth and final silhouette standing right in the middle. They walked out slowly to the, suddenly lit mic stand, a bright white spotlight cutting through the rosy haze. 2D was entranced. The image of a beautiful woman, with pastel pink hair emerged into the light, and began to sing;

 _I get high on a buzz_  
_Then a rush when I'm plugged in you_  
_I connect_  
_When I'm flush_ _  
_ You get love when told what to do

She grabbed the mic with one hand, swaying her body in time with the music, working the crowd with a smile when there was pause in the lyrics. 2D watched the stage light up at the other three silhouettes, the rest of the band now visible. All had big smiles on their faces, playing their instruments in perfect sync, together.

 _Wonderful electric_  
_Wonderful electric_  
_Wonderful electric_ _  
_Cover me in you!__

__

She had an amazing voice, they played the song at an Alto pitch, rather than the Mezzo Soprano it was usually played in, it gave the song a bit more of a hypnotic, trance-like vibe. The chorus hit and, she pulled the mic from the stand, throwing her head to and fro in time with the snare hits; cascades of candy floss hair flowing with her.

 _I'm in love! I'm in love!_  
_I'm in love with a Strict Machine..._  
_I'm in love! I'm in love!_  
_I'm in love with a Strict Machine!_

Four, identical, hunky, animated men in all black, danced out from the wings of the stage, near the end of the chorus. The singer fell backwards into their arms, they lifted her up above their heads, lifting her at all angles to face the crowd, over the course of the next verse.

 _When you send me a pulse_  
_Feel a wave of new love_  
_Through me_  
_I'm dressed in white noise_  
_You know just what I want_ _  
_So please__

__

For the next hook, the dancers span her around, and held her upside down, yet somehow, she remained on perfect pitch. The guitarist joined in with backing vocals, harmonizing with the lead singer; they were going all out with this first song and, it wasn't even their own music! The lights on stage were now flashing, in time with each snare hit, giving the dancing a slight stop motion look to it.

 _Wonderful electric_  
_Wonderful electric_  
_Wonderful electric_ _  
_Cover me in you__

__

The lights were strobing, pink and white and the whole arena, smelt sweet. It was a great atmosphere, the whole arena seemed to be drawn into their world and, their sound. The dancers span the singer back around, placing her back on the ground. When the second chorus hit, wind machines started up, and she took a run up, then slid on her knees, as close as she could to the edge of the stage, without falling off. 2D, along with most of the crowd, gasped loudly with awe.

 _I'm in love! I'm in love!_  
_I'm in love with a Strict Machine..._  
_I'm in love! I'm in love!_  
_I'm in love with a Strict Machine!_

Through the chorus, she pulled herself back up onto her feet, fluidly; then each subsequent snare hit, was followed up with an acrobatic trick from their, very talented, front woman. One handed back handsprings,  and aerial cartwheels! Each time she landed a trick, the crowd cheered. The chorus wound down, into the break and this is where she really went all out! The singer placed the mic on the floor, and did a sequence of backflips across the stage, in time with the keyboard melody.

The crowd was electrified by her stunt work, the cheers getting louder with each flip. It was the wind up to the last chorus up and, the singer did one final backflip. Grabbing the mic from the floor and went right back to singing, she wasn't even out of breath!

 _I'm in love! I'm in love!_  
_I'm in love with a Strict Machine..._  
_I'm in love! I'm in love!_  
_I'm in love with a Strict Machine!_

The final note played, every light blacking out, apart from the pink floodlights and the crowd went wild! Everyone stood and cheered; if this is how they started off, then they were in for quite a show! 2D was really impressed with how she managed to keep singing, even with all the tricks she pulled. The lights slowly returned, and the band started to play a soft interlude; as their singer stepped up to the front of the stage again, placing the mic back into the stand. To introduce the band in full.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! Good evening; we are _The Filthy Pink Project_! I'm Floss, that's Gobstopper, Marshmallow and Bubblegum, we're gonna take you for a ride tonight folks.” She was amazingly confident, for their first arena gig, 2D could remember being really nervous, the first time they took to huge crowd. A roadie walked out from the wings, carrying a pastel pink Fender bass, handing it off to Floss.

“Thank you Martin.” She thanked the roadie, slipping the strap over her shoulder, strumming a set of complex chords for the audience, with a bright smile on her face. Another cheer rang out, her prowess on the bass was a precursor of the performance to come. Throughout the show, 2D was taking mental notes on their form as a band. Their style in particular, even though their gimmick was a heavy influencer of their music, it was done in such a fresh way, that it didn't make it feel cliché. It was refreshing to see other animated bands getting some of the spotlight, without feeling like they had to fight for room.

They played two more of their songs, before the half; _Sticky Syrup_ and _You Want These (Sugar Walls)?_ ; both of them were mesmeric, heavy songs, but with upbeat tones, to match the high energy of the beginning of the show. During the half, 2D and the rest of the _Gorillaz_ were invited into the O2 Lounge for drinks, celebrity had its perks after all. The people seemed to be really hyped up, the atmosphere _The Filthy Pink Project_ had cultivated stayed with everyone, even during the break, and they were eager to hear more!

“They are a cracking band, bet you're all glad that old Murdoc dragged you here now, huh?” Of course he would try and make it about him, somehow, he always managed to make it about him. 2D just sipped at his beer, before getting, what he thought, was a great idea. He smirked and set his pint down decisively, Murdoc noticed his change in mood, almost instantly. “What're you smiling about, brain ache?”

“Oh noffink, I was just finking, that Floss, she’s a much better bass player than you, Mudz. Isn't she, guys?” Murdoc scowled at his words and gave 2D, a swift clip 'round the ear. Russel tried not to laugh, clapping his hand over his mouth, before any sound could escape.

“Listen 'ere you little fu-” Murdoc grabbed 2D by his shirt collar, pulling him down a little, to meet his eye. “Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for ya!” That clearly touched a nerve, it wasn't that he was a bad bass player, he was just too wasted most of the time, to get the riffs right first time. 2D was just trying to get a rise out of him. Luckily, Noodle was there to diffuse the situation, by handing Murdoc a tray of tequila shots. He let go of 2D and greedily grabbed the tray, throwing back the shots, as quickly as he could.

“You owe me one, 2D.” Noodle half joked, then gave him a playful jab in the ribs. The three bandmates chuckled amongst themselves, whilst their bassist drank as much alcohol as he could before the half was over. After about twenty minutes, people began shuffling back into their seats; 2D and Russel had to help drag Murdoc, as he was already pissed. Hopefully he wouldn't be too much of a nuisance, through the rest of the show.

The lights dimmed once more, the bright pink flood lights replacing them, and band came back on stage, Floss and Gobstopper playing a few chords on their guitars, Bubblegum played some kind of keytar, though with them being silhouetted, 2D struggled to make out the model. Once Marshmallow was back at her drum kit, she played a rhythm that went with the interlude tune. The spotlights returned and the audience’s cheers, rocketed in volume.

“Good evening! Welcome back!” Floss addressed the crowd, their cheers dying down slightly. “We’re gonna kick right back into it; this is _Pink is Punk_ !!” Some scattered, yet emphatic cheers, rose from the audience. These were people, who had been long time fans of the band. The music started up; it was a slightly more, well, punk style synth song. It reminded 2D, a little, of the _Gorillaz_ first live song _“Punk”_ , but with a little more synth and **much** less rioting.

They played two more of their songs; _Broken Sugar Glass_ and _Mile a Minute._ Judging by the air of finality of their last song, that was supposed to be the end of their set. But after they finished, it didn't seem to end with the bang he'd expected. After a few moments of murmuring from the crowd, Floss took to the mic.

“That _was_ meant to be our last song, but, during the half; we were told a certain band was here. A band, whom without, we wouldn't exist.” Another murmur went through the crowd, 2D looked around, were there other bands here tonight as well? “Our last song tonight, is gonna be a tribute to them. Thank you, so much, for coming to the show. This is; _Feel Good Inc.”_ 2D wasn't sure he heard her right, did she just say-?

_Feel good._

She did! Floss started playing the bass line and the crowd went, absolutely wild. 2D couldn't stop smiling; a pretty girl was actually singing his lyrics? It was quite unexpected, though, it was probably Murdoc's doing, being the narcissist that he was. Still, it was a total rush; Floss’ version of the refrain was, positively mellifluous, when the rap sections hit, all four of them rapped together, the different tones of their voices forming, a kind of, rap harmony.

As they played the last chords and beats, a few loud bangs went off. Shiny, pink confetti blasted all over the stage and audience. Everyone was on their feet, applauding, whistling, cheering. Some people were even catching bits of the confetti. The band took a few bows, before filing off the stage. People were starting to leave, shuffling out from their seats and 2D had to quickly grab Murdoc by the back of his shirt, to stop him from falling over. The green skinned man, was swaying to and fro; still hammered from earlier.

“They sang our song, see, worth it, wasn't it!?” He slurred, almost unintelligible, Russel slung Murdoc’s arm around his shoulder, to carry him out of the arena, no way would he be able to walk out, on his own. They were just coming into the foyer, when a man, in a deep purple suit walked up to them.

“Evenin’ fellas, oh, and lady.” He spoke, with a Scouse accent, addressing the Gorillaz. “Tony Roscoe, I'm the band's manager. They wanted me to give ya this, before ya left.” He held out a folded sheet of paper, that Noodle took before the drunken Murdoc, could get his hands on it. Noodle unfolded the slip of paper; it was a kind of makeshift Thank You note, with little personalized messages, from the band. It was sweet really. Noodle smiled, as she scanned her eyes across the paper.

“Oh how cute! They each wrote little notes, they must be really happy we came to the show.” Noodle exclaimed, showing Russel and 2D the page of writing. Murdoc would've read it too, only to him, everything was spinning and blurry. 2D found himself smiling too, they'd taken time out of their break, just to write Thank You note? 2D took the page from Noodle, giving it a proper read for himself. One message, written in pink Sharpie, stood out to him in particular;

_Thank you, so, so much for coming to the show. It means the world to us, to have your support._

_Floss Xx_

_P.S. I hope I gave your vocals a run for their money, 2D!_

2D couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside, it was very rare he got complimented these days. Realising he'd been staring at the piece of paper, for a little too long, he folded it back up and slid it into his jeans back pocket. He rubbed the back of his head, still a little sore from the earlier abuse; the meds and beer we're wearing off and fast, while he was teetering on the edge between fine and not, 2D quickly asked their manager something, before he could walk away.

“Hold on, um, could you please, tell 'em, fanks for the note and uh, that we thought they were really brilliant?” 2D asked Mr. Roscoe, feeling somewhat awkward, if it hadn't been for Murdoc's drunken state, 2D would have hung back, to thank them in person. But someone had to drive them back, and 2D was the only one under the limit to drive.

“Of course I can. They're really touched you came to see 'em tonight, y’know, still reelin’ from it.” Tony said with a smirk and gave 2D’s hand a shake. Sometimes 2D forgot the sway and pull the _Gorillaz_ have on people, half the time he forgot he was famous at all. Though, that could just be the lasting effect of the long hiatus they'd been on. “Oh and tell Murdoc, when he's sobered up, he owes the ticket office, £160?” 2D looked at Tony quizzically, as he left, surely the tickets were already paid for?

“I didn't mean to piss there, I thought it was the toilet!” Murdoc slurred, trying to turn around, held back by Russel, who was trying to get him to the car. That explained it. People we're still leaving the arena, they heard everything, and started to laugh, talking amongst themselves. 2D pressed his palm to his forehead, their bassist was an utter embarrassment some- no... **most** of the time. He could feel his headache start to worsen again, so 2D riffled through his pockets, to see if he had any pain killers on him. All he could find was a couple of empty packets of _Nurofen_ , he'd have to wait til they got home. And he was almost out of cigarettes! Brilliant…

* * *

 

One arduous trip later, with only three cigs, to get him through Murdoc's slurred speech and cracked crooning, they were home. 2D’s headache had gotten so bad, to the point he could feel it throbbing every time he moved. Perhaps it had bled into migraine status, this time? All he wanted to do was go to bed, and try to remember the good parts of the night. Russel carried Murdoc to his room and Noodle went into the kitchen, to grab a bite to eat. 2D just went to his room, hoping he still had some of those, prescription strength, ibuprofen.

2D slung his jacket over his chair, not bothering to turn on the light and grabbed one of the foil pill packets, from his bedside table. He popped a couple of pills, swallowing them dry. Hopefully they'd be enough to quell the pain in his head, so he could get some sleep. 2D kicked off his shoes haphazardly and pulled his shirt off over his head, leaving the buttons done up. Chucking it in a crumpled heap on the floor, his jeans got the same treatment the little Thank You note slipping out from the back pocket, as they hit the floor.

2D picked up the note, unfolding it to read again. They’d all written something sweet and thoughtful, the fact that they still held so much sway for virtual bands, made 2D feel a little more confident in this next album, Murdoc wanted them to do. This was the longest the _Gorillaz_ had ever taken a hiatus, so 2D was finding it hard to have confidence these days, the note, though it could seem like, insignificant fluff to some other bands, 2D held it with a kind of, reverence.

He placed the note down on his bedside table, the pain killers already started to kick in. 2D got himself comfortable under the duvet, sleep found him easy that night. He drifted off soundly, hoping that the _Gorillaz_  and _The Filthy Pink Project_ 's paths would cross again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this little fic of wish fulfilment. If you enjoyed it please leave a comment or Kudos it! I'm gonna keep writing it either way, but it's nice to see if people are enjoying it.


End file.
